Toon City Animation
Toon City is an animation studio located in Manila, Philippines. Its primary contractor is The Walt Disney Company and its DisneyToon Studios division, which produces animated TV series and direct-to-video films. They have also done a few commercials and several direct-to-video work for Nickelodeon, Universal, Warner Bros. and Cinegroupe. Toon City was founded in 1993 by Colin Baker with roughly ten animators. Their first series work was for Bonkers. Since then, it has gained employees and worked on nearly every recent animated Disney TV series, including Kim Possible and Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. Recently completed part of the French feature Titeuf, the new Looney Tunes show and a 2D/CG action show, Voltron Force. The studio currently has a floor space of over 3000M2 and can accommodate over one thousand artists producing the animation in traditional 2D, Flash, CGI and paperless Harmony. Toon City Animation Studios in Manila, Philippines of staff layouts and animators included Archie Bolina, Gener De Ocampo, Jerome Hiram Co, Jocelyn Sy, Jonathan Tinsay, Nowell Villano, Romy Garcia and Royce Ramos, projects of its both direct-to-video animated film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and DisneyToon Studios: Mickey's House of Villains, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, The Fox and the Hound 2 and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. The followed to three movies Bambi II, Brother Bear 2 and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, formerly Walt Disney Animation Australia. The Jungle Book 2, animation production by Walt Disney Feature Animation France, Piglet's Big Movie, produced by DisneyToon Studios animation production by Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc., Japan and Toon City Animation, Inc., Manila, Philippines. List of animated films and TV series Toon City has provided animation for: TV series Films * Teacher's Pet (2003, Walt Disney Television Animation) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003, DisneyToon Studios) * Magina (2003, Universal Feature Animation) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003, DisneyToon Studios) * Brother Bear (2003, Walt Disney Feature Animation) * Bambi II (2006, DisneyToon Studios) * Curious George (2006, Universal Animation Studios) * Santa's Apprentice (2010, Cartoon Salon) * Titeuf, le film (2011, MoonScoop Productions) * The Golden Horse (2014, Acme Film) * Henry and Me (2014, Sunset Studios) * La Leyenda del Chupacabras (2016, Ánima Estudios) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017, Hasbro Studios) Direct-to-video films * Belle's Magical World (1998, Walt Disney Television Animation) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998, Walt Disney Television Animation) * Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999, Walt Disney Television Animation) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001, Walt Disney Television Animation) * Tarzan & Jane (2002, Walt Disney Television Animation) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002, Walt Disney Television Animation) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003, Walt Disney Television Animation) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004, DisneyToon Studios) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004, DisneyToon Studios) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005, Warner Bros. Animation) * Tarzan II (2005, DisneyToon Studios) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005, DisneyToon Studios) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005, DisneyToon Studios) * Kronk's New Groove (2005, DisneyToon Studios) * Bambi II (2006, DisneyToon Studios) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006, Warner Bros. Animation) * Brother Bear 2 (2006, DisneyToon Studios) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006, DisneyToon Studios) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007, DisneyToon Studios) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007, DisneyToon Studios) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008, DisneyToon Studios) * Holly Hobbie and Friends: Marvelous Makeover (2009, Sony Wonder) * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2010, Universal Animation Studios) Category:Companies